Frozen Melody: Angels' Sent
by WinterRaineeDay
Summary: Sequel to Frozen Melody. Aomine visited his beloved wife grave along with his new adopted daughter, whom he finally introduced to her. Showing how Aomine finally copped up with his life after her death and how Aomine Tsukiko brightens up his life. Little does he knows, it was Tetsuki who sent the angel to her beloved husband, Aomine Daiki. AoxFem/Kuro. Please don't forget to R
1. Chapter 1

_** This is a sequel to the completed Frozen Melody. If you haven't read it, please don't hesitate to look up on my profile for it. All reviews are welcome! I believed i have promised my faithful readers especially Kim for a sequel, so here it is! :D Thank you for reading! _

* * *

Several eyes immediately latched on the all too familiar tall tanned man that was entering the graveyard, in his arms carried a bouquet of blue roses, wrapped in a soft blue plastic accompanied by pink ones underneath it. In his other hand, he gently held a small pale hand. He walks slowly as his company for the day, did her best to keep up with the later pace. At times, he took glances at the smaller one until they reached a certain _haka_ [1].

He smiled; at how clean and neat the _haka_ was when he saw a few bouquets of flowers in different colors were placed on top of it. He has always seen this familiar colors of bouquets at this time of the year, he can pretty much guess that his friends has came over to pay respect to **_HER._**

He crouched down; he puts the flowers he brought along onto the _haka, _next to the rest of the roses_. _He gently pats onto the cold grave stone, his midnight blue orbs soften.

"Hey, Babe. Sorry I'm late" He mumbles an apology. The blue pendant was hanging out of his collar, as it shines gently against the sunlight that reflects on it.

It has been over 12 years ever since he lost his beloved wife, everyone has moved on, including him. However, there was time he missed her soft touch and beautiful voice.

_Her_ songs remains in the top charts even after her passing, the unannounced PV that Kagami and the others has put up for him as _her _last wish was still in the top 3 charts. Most of the asset _she_ has gained from _her_ performance and debut CDs in the past and current were all donated to charities and funds to find the cure. Everything has been written in _her_ will. Aomine, however never felt left out because he knew that it was because _she_ cherished other people smile and in hopes that one day, the incurable disease that she once suffered for a long time, would have a cure.

"I guess the others have come to visit you before I did. Did you have a good time with them?" he asked, he knew that it was impossible to get a reply but each time he visit the _haka, _he couldn't help but to talk as if _she_ was there, in front of him, smiling and giggling at him. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed a bouquet of sunflowers wrapped in soft emerald plastic, tied with a violet ribbon.

"I guess Bakagami and Himuro beat me to it again, sometimes I wonder how they even got time to come back all the way here, when they have work piling up back in States" he chuckles. A soft breeze brushed against his cheeks.

"Today, I want to introduce you to someone. You'll love her" he smiled; he turns his gaze to his side. He took the small hand that he let go earlier, pulling her gently closer to his crouching frame.

"Say hi to Mommy" he said as her foot quickly gave a small baby step, she bows as her soft light blue locks falls over her shoulder, after taking off her floral pink summer hat off.

"Hi, Mommy" her cute voice escaped her soft pink lips, her big round sky blue eyes blinks a couple time before she raised her head to the taller male. He grins as he gave her gentle ruffles on her head.

"Babe, this is Aomine Tsukiko. She's my…no…our daughter." he smiled, he then sat on the ground as he folded his legs while the smaller girl whom he called, Aomine Tsukiko follows suit except the tan male picks her up and puts her on his lap.

"Before you start thinking if I had another woman, I adopted her a few months ago. Yes, I can just imagine you rolling your _lovely _eyes at the idea" he chuckles lightly; he looks at his daughter lovingly.

* * *

_"Aominechii, don't forget to bring that book tomorrow. I need it!" the blonde haired male slightly whined as Aomine shove him off, he sighed. _

_"Yea yea, I will. Now let me go, I wanna go home and catch some Zs" he grabbed his bag pack, the other band members has already gone back for the night. _

_Their red haired SHRIMP decided it would be best for the band if he quadrupled their practice session for the day since Kise neglected the recent practice session for his modeling career. Akashi promptly reminded them, whatever side career they were having, they should manage their schedule properly, balancing all the work session, however Kise was TOO stupid that his work starts to pile up into a small mountain, giving Akashi and the others a headache since they couldn't practice without one of them missing from it. _

_He left the agency building as he drove off in his dark blue car at a steady speed, resting his right check on his palm that was leaning on the window sill. There were barely any cars on the road since it was almost midnight; the 7/eleven were just at the corner when he took a turn to the left after hearing his stomach rumbling. He almost forgot that he didn't eat dinner earlier. He sighed. _

_Lazily, after picking some several snacks and what not, he paid and about to make his leave until he felt a soft tug on his coat. He looks at the source of the tug, thinking it was one of his crazy stalkers._

_._

_._

_Midnight blue orbs met a pair of big round sky blue orbs._

_._

_._

_His eyes widened at the sight of the orbs. _

_"Tetsu…?" he mumbles, and then he took another glance at the smaller girl. An eyebrow rose, examining the later. From the look of it, there are several cuts and pale bruises on her arms and face. He guessed her age is around 8 years old. _

_Then a small coughing fit emits from the small frame little girl, breaking him out of his thoughts. He crouched down, rubbing the back of the girl gently to ease the fit, while another hand of his searching for the bottle of water he bought earlier. _

_"Why are you still out in this hour, kid?" he eyed her. After she drank the water, her big round orbs looks at him. He flinched. _

_Why does she remind me of Tetsu? _

_"I ran from the hospital." She answered. An eyebrow crooked. _

_"Wouldn't your parents be worried about you?" he looked at the bruises, he furrowed. What could have happened to her? She remained silent until he gave up; he stood up as he straightened his back which gave out a small sound of cracking. _

_He leans against the hood of his car, folding his arms in front of his chest. He sighed as he looks around him; there were barely anyone around, excluding the staff in the store. _

_"Well, I'll send you back to the hospital or home, it's not good for you to be out here alone at this hour" he offered. He sighed inwardly._

_ "I don't want to…they will send me to her if I go back…" she took a few step back, he titled his head. He could feel a headache coming up. He massaged his nose bridge. He knows he can't turn a blind eye on an injured child but…things seems to be more complicated than he thought it'll be. He sighed once again as he gets on his two feet. _

_"Let's go. We'll figure out something in the morning" he puts his hand in front of her, she blinks. He simply looks away._

_"I'll bring you back to my place for the night, it's okay if you don't wanna talk about whatever is going on but I can't leave you out here alone" he took a glance at her from the corner of his eyes. He tried his best not to feel annoyed. _

_"Don't worry, I just wanna go home and get some sleep" She took a few step forward then puts her hand into his; he smiled at the new warmth in his hands. _

_"I'm Aomine, what's yours?" he grins as he ruffles a bit with her soft hair._

_"Tsukiko" she smiled._

* * *

_She followed his steps gingerly after they reached Aomine apartment, he kept his eyes on her, making sure she didn't fall from running after him. _

_"Come in, make yourself comfortable." He said as he disappears into one of the room in the enormous apartment, leaving her in the living room that has been decorated with simple items and colors. _

_She sat on one of the black colored sofa until her eyes lands on a large beautiful white grand piano, which stood gracefully at the corner of the apartment, near to the veranda. She noticed the soft blue ribbon tied to its stand, leaving its tail flows down the stand. _

_Aomine gave her the impression that he's not a pianist, it made her wonders why did he have a grand piano in his apartment. _

_"You hungry, kid?" a voice caught her attention, the man that offered his help has changed into a casual clothing, a white t-shirt and a black pants, a towel draped over his shoulder. She nodded. _

_"I can only cook omelet rice, don't complain if it aint tasty" he said as he made his way towards the kitchen, start to rummaging through the cupboards and fridge for the ingredients. _

_Then the sounds stopped, his head sticks out of the kitchen door. He was clad by a dark blue apron with some fillies over the hem. _

_"Go get a shower or something, you can find some change of clothes in the guest room opposite of my room, be at the counter before I finish cooking" he said as he pointed at one of the room then to the bar counter near the kitchen using the ladle in his hand. _

_She quickly followed his orders without protest and went to the room he pointed. _

_"Here." _

_He shoved a plate full of omelet rice to her on the counter; he poured some orange juice for her, while he grabbed a can of beer from the fridge. Almost in an instant, the rice in his plate was gone even before she could take her first spoon full. _

_She blinks at him then to the untouched rice in front of her. _

_"Do you want mine, I can't eat all these" she pushed the plate a little closer to him. He eyed her, the blue shirt that she found in the guest room falls slightly over her shoulder, on such a small frame, the shirt turns into some sort of dress that falls to her feet. _

_"No. Make sure you eat those finish" he gets up and went to do the dishes before coming back with a plate of fruits. She pouted. _

_It has been such a long time since he last had someone else in his apartment; it feels a little awkward for him. He stole several glances at his guest, with a hundred and one unanswered questions playing in his mind but then again…_

_._

_._

_It's not bad having Tsukiko around._

_._

_._

_"Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning" he yawns as he closes the door, leaving her in the large guest room. She turns to her side, and then she noticed a picture frame stands quietly on the study table. It took her quite a lot of effort to get out of the bed._

_Her blue eyes blink at the picture. She could feel happiness radiates from Aomine smile, with his arms lovingly wrapped around a smaller bluenette waist, whose eyes and hair matches beautifully with the blue sea and sky behind them. Both of them smiled so happily. The way he lovingly looked at her, Tsukiko knows that Aomine loves the beautiful lady very much. Both of their ring fingers, occupied by a beautiful matching silver rings, which only means they're married._

_She frowned slightly. _

_Why Aomine-nii does lives alone, where is the beautiful lady…?_

* * *

_"Aomine-nii, who was the lady in the picture," she mumbles with her breakfast filling up her mouth. Aomine took a clean wipe and wiped the trails of foods around her mouth. _

_"Don't talk with your mouth full." He took a sip of his black coffee and turns his gaze to the newspaper. Then he could feel those big round orbs bores into his head, waiting for an answer. He sighed; he folded the newspaper to the side. _

_"That was my wife, Aomine Tetsuki." _

_"She's really beautiful, you're lucky to have her, Aomine-nii!" she smiled before stuffing another piece of egg into her mouth. Aomine frowned slightly before forcing a smile. _

_"I am, I'm probably the luckiest man alive. She was perfect" He chuckles. _

_"Where is she, Aomine-nii?" that question hit the spot, right into Aomine heart. _

_"She died 12 years ago after fighting an incurable disease for her entire life…" he trailed off. Tsukiko stopped her munching, she looks at the tan male, she gets up and leans forward, putting her hands on his._

_"She's with the angels now, Aomine-nii. I'm sure she's watching you from somewhere" she smiled warmly. _

_"Yes, I'm sure she's happier now" he smiled back._

_._

_._

_Tetsu…did you sent her to me to cheer me up…?_

_._

_._

_"Aominechii~ did you bring the bo—EEK! AOMINECHII, WHOSE KID, IS THAT?!" Kise jumped at the sight of the blue haired child hid behind Aomine legs, her head slightly poked out of the hidden place as she looked at the freaked out blonde. _

_"Ugh, shut up, Kise. Quit shouting." He replied, as he made his way towards the elevator, gaining the attention of the agency staffs. _

_"Good morning, Mine-chin, Kise-chin… ara...ara…what do we have here?" The drummer of the band approached them with a bag of chips in his hands and a plastic bag hanging on his others, filled with all sorts of junk foods. She quickly hid herself behind the lead singer leg. Aomine sighed. _

_"That's Tsukiko. Found her last night when I was on my way home. I can't really get any answer out of her since she refused to tell me where she came from" he answered as he leans against the elevator wall. The two giving him that weird look, his forehead twitched in annoyance._

_"Mine-chin…I never knew you're a pedo…" _

_"THE HELL, I'm certainly not a pedo, I fucking told you, that I found her!" _

_"She's very cute though, she looked a lot like Tetsukichii" Kise crouched down, trying to get a better look of the girl. He chuckles. _

_"Akashichii definitely will demand more than just I found her reason, Aominechii" he stood up as the door began to open, just when he was about to protest, the dreadful SHRIMP leader appears right in front of the door._

* * *

_"So you brought her here, because you don't know what to do with her?" Akashi repeated the singer words. Aomine nodded, all eyes focused on the smaller girl that was sitting on Murasakibara lap, she took liking of the giant-baby of the band after he gave her a vanilla flavored candy. _

_"We've got quite a situation here. Not only I have to postponed the practice but we have a child whose background remains unknown to deal with" he sighed, sending a glare at the tan man._

_The bassist took a look at the bluenette; it feels like he's looking at Tetsuki. Then he frowned at the size of the shirt the child was wearing. _

_"You did a disgusting job in dressing her up." _

_"I never did this shit before! Quit blaming me!" he protested but only to be receiving a death glare from the shorty. _

_"You do well to watch your choice of words in front of the children from now on, Daiki."_

* * *

_For the first time after years, all of them gathered in Aomine apartment. Several shopping bags filled with children clothes, shoes and many more were left on the carpet in the living room, while they all waited for Satsuki to emerge from the guest room. _

_"Uhm…" a small adorable voice snapped them from their thoughts, all eyes on the source. _

_"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" Kise jumped off from the couch and latched himself on the smaller bluenette. Tsukiko tried to pry the blonde model off her but she was stuck. She picked a soft blue dress with pink ribbon up on the front; her soft blue locks were tied into a pony tail. Her smooth creamy skin was flushed with pink tints. _

_"Oi, get off her" Aomine pulls him away from the child. _

_"Hmm…now she looks more decent. Good work, Satsuki" Akashi complimented; however his eyes did not missed those bruises and cuts on the child body. _

_"Tsuki-chin, vanilla flavored candy…I got one for you" Murasakibara pulls out a pink wrapped candy from his bag of snacks and gave it to the later. He smiled as he ruffles his large hands on her head. _

_The child was felt so happy with all the care she has gotten from the tan man friends. All of them were such a caring person even though they looked intimidating. _

_She knows better than to judge people by their looks._

* * *

_"Daiki, come with me" Akashi ordered, as he left the studio. Aomine who was fixing his guitar quickly puts it down and gave a small mumble to the others. _

_"I'll be right back, Tsukiko-chan" _

_It has been over two weeks ever since Tsukiko came into their lives. None of her relatives came to look for her. On the other side, the Generation of Miracles was blessed to have her accompanying them even during their performance. The agency staff took a liking for the young bluenette. They often offered her with candies and chocolate novelties each time she tagged along with the lead singer. _

_Aomine dots on her, he used to spite going back to an empty apartment but now he looked forward to it. It was a change for everyone._

* * *

_"It is important that I must ask you this. When you found her, did she say anything else other than being afraid of returning to her family?" _

_"Afraid not, she seems reluctant on answering anything regarding her parents" Aomine scratched the back of his neck. _

_"Her parents are dead." Akashi took a seat on one of the bench. The lead singer furrowed. _

_"According to the information I received. They were on their way to the airport for their holiday, until a trailer crashed into the car, leaving both of her parents dead on the spot, while their only child I believe to be Ai Tsukiko ran away from the hospital during treatment." He explained as he puts an A4 size envelope next to Aomine. He quickly pulls out the documents in the envelope. _

_"We found her relatives, however…"_

_"They have child abuse history; she has no other relatives other than her father side of the family. Tell me, Daiki. Do you think it would be safe to return her to them after all these?" _

_"We don't have much of a choice do we? We could be tagged as kidnappers or even worst if we kept her without her family members' knowledge."Aomine bit his lower lip as his eyes bores hole into the floor. _

_"I'm surprised to hear that coming from you, Daiki since she's closer to you than anyone else in the agency but alright, tomorrow we will return her to her family" _

_Akashi stood up. He took a glance at the taller man who stares at the document in his hands. He has noticed how much Aomine changed having Tsukiko around him._

* * *

_"Aomine-nii!" Tsukiko shouted as she was carried roughly in the male arm. Her tears soiled her smooth cheeks as she tried to reach out for the midnight blue haired man who gritted his teeth in frustration._

_"Just shut the hell up!" the man threw her onto the back seat, along with all the bags that filled with clothes, toys and everything else that the Generation of Miracles has bought for her in the weeks she stayed with them. _

_"I want to stay with you, Aomine-ni!" she cried. _

_The man slapped her in the face. Angers started filling the five males at the opposite side of the car. Without caring where they are, Aomine pulls the man by the collar and punched him. Kise quickly grabbed Tsukiko and took her out of the car. _

_"You bastard. How dare you hit her?! I will fucking show you, not to mess with us!" Aomine punched him more, he was pissed. His eyes flare with anger. _

_"Atsushi, stop Daiki before he gets arrested" Akashi commanded. The tall giant quickly pulls Aomine away, he struggled but quickly quiet down after his leader glares at him. _

_"You will do well not to show yourself in front of us. I suggest you leave immediately, you low life."_

* * *

_They returned to the lead singer apartment. Aomine arms protectively hugged the smaller girl that finally fell asleep after crying her heart out, all the way back, he never lets his eyes off from her. His heart felt pain and sheer anger each time he took a glance at the red mark on her cheeks. He was ready to become a murderer at the moment he punched that idiotic low life earlier._

_He couldn't help but to feel that both he and Tsukiko share the same fate of losing someone close to them. He gently tightens his arms around her. _

_Kise pulls the curtain to the middle, shutting out the sunshine from the room. Aomine pulls the blank up, covering Tsukiko small frame. He gave a small kissed on her forehead, something that everyone didn't expect him to do. _

_"I'll adopt her." Was his words. _

_"Daiki, are you sure you want to do this? Becoming a single parent is a massive responsibility." Akashi received a determined look from the tan male. It has been such a long time since he last saw that look. _

_"I'll take the responsibility. I'll work my hardest to give her a better life. I know this will affect my work but please, let me do this!" he bowed. Akashi was taken aback, Aomine known for his ego but when he puts all of his ego aside for something or someone, it means he will give his best to do it. _

_ He has been putting everything in his life for his line of work after the death of his beloved wife which was also their dearest friend. _

_"Alright, however under one condition, we will take turn in taking care of her until you fully understand a child needs." Akashi smiled, everyone else grins at the tan lead singer. Aomine were truly grateful, that he has them at his side each time he needs their help. _

_And so, after a week of paper works, the documents finally registered. Aomine Daiki of the Generation of Miracles officially became the father of Aomine Tsukiko. Which everyone was glad, even though they knew Tsukiko for a short while; she brightens up everyone life around her. _

_She has taken interest in music; she never missed her father live performance. She often tagged along for their practice session. Akashi suggested that, Aomine should send her to a music school the moment he spotted a talent in the girl. _

_Aomine was reluctant but he knows, if anyone that were to support her love for someone that she likes. He will give her full support. His life is much better now, even though his schedules were filled with work and more work, he never forgets that his daughter waits for him at home._

* * *

_"Daddy, when can we visit Mommy?" she tugged his shirt while he was cleaning the dishes. He practically became a mother/father. He never complained about it, in fact he enjoyed it. _

_"Oh, why do you ask?" _

_"Uncle Bakagami told me, that Mommy anniversary is coming soon" she helped him wiping the plates, carefully putting them into the shelves. He chuckles at the nickname._

* * *

_HACHOO!_

_Kagami wiped his nose, Himuro passed him a tissue. _

_"Did you catch a cold, Taiga?" _

_"No…probably someone was talking about me…"_

* * *

_"Hmm…soon, we'll go visit her. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you" he smiled. Her blue orbs widened, sparks in happiness as she hugged him by his legs. Her height didn't even reach his waist, he ruffles her hair gently._

_His heart felt content. He wants this to last forever but he knew kids grew up real fast each time a parent took their eyes off them. _

_He couldn't help but to feel he's growing old seeing the child in front of him. _

* * *

"So there you have it, Babe" he shifted his gaze to the _haka._ He didn't even notice that two hours has gone by. His daughter has fallen asleep in his lap. He chuckles lightly. Quietly, he gets on his two feet, carefully not to wake up his daughter.

"Well, I guess we gotta leave for now. We'll visit you again soon. I love you, Babe." he smiled, giving the _haka_ a last glance before making his way towards the entrance. Then a soft breeze brushed against his face gently, he could feel something warm against his right cheek as if someone familiar just kissed him. He simply smiled, continuing his tracks to the exit. Not noticing a white snowy feather fell onto the ground.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I love you too, Daiki. _

* * *

_And thus, Frozen Melody has been completed with a Sequel! Please forgive me for all the grammatical errors and poor use of English. Aomine has officially became a dad! So what ya guys think? Is he even fit for the role for an 8 year old growing child? XD Do you wish to see more of this? I pretty much gave Aomine his moment with his beloved wife, Tetsuki. You can guess that the one who 'kissed him' was his wife spirit._

**_**Haka : Japanese grave stone/tomb for the dead._**

_As for readers, do remember that Tetsuki never died as she lives in a different universe in my other story, Forbidden Love of A Dragon Rewritten pairing up with our almighty Akashi Seijuro. :D _

**_Till Next time ~ _**


	2. Authoress Note

**.**

**.**

**Authoress note **

Hello again,

This is a survey and note to all the readers that has been following and reading Frozen Melody and it's Sequel till the end. In the reviews/comments/inbox i have been receiving past few days from here, watt-pad and devianart, which was extremely positive and heartfelt. And so, I have been giving it a thought, do you want another volume of Frozen Melody?

It will be in the same universe with the same characters and perhaps some more add-ons. Only this time it would be revolving more on the daily lives and challenges of Aomine Daiki and his growing up adopted daughter, Aomine Tsukiko while his beloved wife, Kuroko Tetsuki will be appearing here and there as fragments of memories. The theme would be family/humor or perhaps family/hurt&comfort. I'm not really sure but the Generation of Miracles will be appearing with their kids.

**OR  
**

Would you prefer Kuroko Tetsuki be alive in the same universe but with a different pairing? Please state your opinions on this one, especially how you would want it to be, I can take opinions into consideration to widen Frozen Melody volume and perhaps giving other characters a chance to be with her.

**OR**

Would you prefer to have Frozen Melody as it is, without any continuation after Aomine Daiki adopt a daughter.

All replies would be greatly appreciated.

.

.

**Notes**

For those who has been reviewing this sequel, some has asked me, when would i update Forbidden Love of a Dragon Rewritten. Don't fret as the next scroll is on it's way. FLOAD has proven a hard task for me compare to Frozen Melody as it sets in a different era with tons of plots and characters twist, however I'll never abandon a story unless I find it unfitting. I'm truly happy that my loyal readers still follows it, despite the slow updates.

As for new readers, you can find all of my current on going stories on my profile or if you have not read Frozen Melody when you read the sequel, please do and don't forget to drop a review there :)

.

.

Till next time in a different universe.


	3. New Year Greeting From Authoress

.

.

Hey there to all my beloved readers~

.

.

This is just a simple greeting note from the authoress to each readers that has been reading this or other stories i have wrote.

I came back to fan fiction early of the year 2013, started with Frozen Melody[AoKuro] which eventually piles up to several other stories, along the way I received many readers comments/reviews on each chapter, whether it was good or bad, I love them all. Surprisingly, I received numerous inbox's of supports when I went through hardships and thus I am grateful that I made friends with the readers here, even though we didn't talk all too much. Thank you so much for reading my ever-so-boring stories that has countless of lame plots and errors and grammars . and sparing time to even take a look at them. It means a lot past through months.

Nevertheless, I hope in this year of 2014, it will be a blissful year for all of you, Happy New Year and God Bless each and every one of you and to those that I always bugged around for advises, you know who you are! Thank you and Happy New Year !

.

.

Much Love From ,

**WinterRaineeDay**


End file.
